ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Dogfield 2
Dogfield 2 is the 2018 American computer-animated comedy film directed and produced by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller and written by Alison Peck, from a story by Robert Rodriguez, and a sequel to the 2015 film, Dogfield. The film features Mike Myers, Jim Cummings, Angelina Jolie, Jodi Benson, Seth MacFarlane, and Josh Gad reprising their roles from the previous film, while new cast members include Rupert Everett, Stephanie Beatriz, and Maya Rudolph. The film focuses on Ben and his friends continue their new life of New York until the canine biscuit factory was threatened to be closed due to the plan of Carl the CEO, the evil, cruel and greedy mayor who wants the plan to dominate the world. Plot Sometime after the events of the first film, Ben, Barbie's former pet dog, gets married to a white Burmilla cat named Angela, who reveals to him that he is now a father, unveiling six puppies, and a son named Ginger. Meanwhile, the Cable Guy teaching his kids how to play cards. Later, a news report reveals that the Canine Cookies' factory will be demolished by Carl the CEO, a greedy businessman who wants to became president and take over the world. Ben begins the adventure by gives his friends "Brain Grain", a breakfast cereal that anthropomorphizes animals and vastly increases his intelligence. After failing to convince the town of the CEO's true nature, Ben, Tom and Angela worries about where are they are going to be starved to death if they don't get the factory back. Meanwhile, the CEO reveals to his nephew, Darren, his true nature of the evil plan; to put the cookies' factory out of business as revenge for foiling the plan of taking over the world. Meanwhile, Ben, Tom and Angela come up with a plan: assembling Erick that had tried to kidnap and marry Ben's former owner, Barbie, to try to take back the factory, but before this, Erick reveals that he has been cured of her desire for fur coats by Dr. Pavlov and is released into the custody of the probation office on the provision that he will be forced to pay the remainder of her fortune (eight million pounds) to all the dog shelters in the borough of Westminster should he repeat his family's crime. Erick therefore ends his working relationship with her ex-girlfriend, Barbie, and has him lock away all her fur coats. During the journey, Tom was about to give up Ben for running against the CEO, but soon Ben develops a secret strategy with four categories: hard work, charm, big ideas, and honesty. Tom easily wins hard work, by helping the Gardener clean up a pile of leaves and separating them neatly, and refuses to let the CEO run for mayor unopposed, so he does the only thing he can do - enters the race for mayor. With election night fast approaching, Ben comes up with a foolproof plan for winning Tom the vote. Afterwards, the crowd is won over and he is elected Mayor. Fed up with the humiliation, the CEO secretly steals information from Ben to modify the eraser for it to erase everyone's memories of dogs in the world. Found drinking from a water fountain, Ben and his friends flee to Central Park while being pursued by the police and the army, but the CEO kidnaps them and takes them into the office. After Ben telling the information about a mind erasing device, Tom accidentally gives out the one last piece of information so the CEO could memory erase the gang and take over the world, the gang hides behind the corn, and then Tom tugs the mind eraser out of the CEO's hands which ends up in the fish tank and memory-erasing Goldie. In the post-credits scene, the CEO is arrested for his supposed involvement with the trains, as well as for abducting Ben, as Ben invites the other dogs to celebrate the Canine Cookies' factory's grand re-opening. Cast Production Release The film was first released in theaters in United States on February 1, 2019. Home media It was released in the United States and Canada on DVD, Digital HD, and Netflix on April 16, 2019 and on Blu-ray on May 7, 2019. In the United Kingdom, the movie was distributed through British home video distributor Dazzler Media, under license from Universal. Reception Gallery Trivia Transcripts Credits Category:2018 films Category:Movies Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Paramount Pictures animated films Category:Films about Dogs Category:Films about cats Category:Films about revenge Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Sequel films